


come into the open

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: The lost Divine reawakens on Quire.





	come into the open

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I don't know guys. Credit to this tweet https://twitter.com/spookyquark/status/917226060017754112 for Inspiration
> 
> thanks to maddie for betaing and for encouraging me to post this (thank you for always supporting my nonsense)

They had been on this world a long time, and asleep for what felt like even longer. That couldn’t be true, of course, but the world (and the world above, the world of The Fleet) was so different than it had been that it made their frozen decades feel like millennia.

 

They blinked up at the bright sky above, feeling the absence of their lost siblings keenly. They wondered if they had been searched for, after they disappeared. They wondered if they had been missed, if their Excerpt had been missed. She’d been a sweet girl, taking care of them after they crashed on Quire, trying to make them a new home.

 

“Hey buddy,” said a soft voice.

 

They turned to see a gangly man in patchwork clothing. He held out an apple to them.

 

“Hey,” he said softly again, “I know you just woke up, I thought you might be hungry?”

 

They considered him for a moment, stretching out senses that hadn’t been used for centuries. Cyberware, a lot of it. Worries, a lot of them too, scurrying around at the back of his mind. Something like delight, burbling in his chest at seeing them. A memory, held in close to their heart, of climbing the side of a ship with ease, unafraid of the void of space. A kind hand, holding out the apple and the stillness to wait for them to move.

 

They stepped forward, reaching for the apple with their mane to eat it. The man blinked.

 

“Whoa,” said the man, “Cool.”

 

He stepped forward slowly, holding out his hand to pet them, running a steady hand along their neck. They reached out with their mane and ruffled his hair. He laughed.

 

They whinnied, and the man nodded as though they’d said something he could understand. They could sense the warmth in his chest, growing stronger as they stood together in the old stableyard. It warmed them too, sinking down into their bones. Although they hadn’t felt it in a long, long time, the feeling was familiar.

 

_ Oh _ , they thought.

 

“Hi,” said the man, “I’m Gig.”

 

They whinnied again, butting their head against his hand.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” said Gig, “I’ve got some people who I bet would really like to meet you.”

 

They nodded.

 

Gig laid his hand against their side. “Is it okay if I…?”

 

They wrapped their mane around his waist, helping him up onto their back. Gig’s movements were a little clumsy, though they could tell he was trying to be careful. The weight was comforting, familiar. They had been too long without a Excerpt.

 

“This,” said Gig, “Is  _ so _ cool.”

 

They snorted. 

 

“So we’re heading, like, that way,” said Gig, pointing in front of them, “Is that cool?”

 

They nodded, moving slowly out of the stables.

 

And so the Divine Agility moved through the world with a Excerpt once more.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: please think about Grand's face after finding out Duck was the Divine he's been looking for
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi: mariusperkins


End file.
